


Under the stars | semishira

by Bethdraws



Series: Safe one shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Semi is a Flirt, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethdraws/pseuds/Bethdraws
Summary: Semi and Shirabu are our stargazing with the team. Then they run off so they are all alone.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Safe one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Under the stars | semishira

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so cute. I love it so much.

'The stars are shining bright tonight' Semi thought 'but Kenjirou is even brighter.' The older setter turned to his boyfriend who's eyes were focused on the stars. The team had decided to go stargazing instead of practice because it was a beautiful night and nothing important was coming up.

"Eita, keep your eyes on the stars not me." Shirabu said, finally noticing semi looking at him.

"Sorry, I just can't when you concentrate on something." Semi joked. Shirabu rolled his eyes and looked behind at Tendou who was staring at them.

"Well, should we leave these lovebugs?" Tendou said. Shirabu stood up and took semi's hand, pulling him up too. 

"No I think we'll leave you alone Tendou." Shirabu snapped back. He lead Semi into the woods with him and climbed up a nearby tree.

"There, now we don't have to take any of Tendou's crap."

"Thanks for that Kenjirou. It was getting boring out there too, plus it's better when I'm alone with you." 

Shirabu's cheeks were dusted in a light pink colour, which Semi took to his advantage. He climbed up the tree that Shirabu was up and lightly kissed his cheek. Shirabu went as red as a beetroot. Semi joined his partner on the branch he was sitting on.

"Eita stop. Don't make me push you off this tree."

"Come on Kenjirou, when does a little flirting do any harm?"

Shirabu pouted and tilted his head back, then looked up to the stars. He stayed silent. "Kenjirou I-" Semi started but didn't finish. Shirabu moved his hand to be slightly touching Semi's. The taller boy immediately spread his fingers to let Shirabu's intertwine with them and they soon came to fully holding hands. They looked at each other then Semi decided to make a move.

Semi shifted closer to his boyfriend, and raised his hand that wasn't holding on to the salty boy. He placed it so he was holding Shirabu's chin and he brung the boys face closer to his own. The space between them became smaller and smaller until their noses were touching. They looked in each other's eyes, taking in each other's scent, and the sound of their heartbeats and breaths. Then they passionately kissed, and time briefly stopped just for them. Semi was happy he was dating this salt shaker. Shirabu was glad he was with Semi, and at that moment, everything was perfect. But then the silence broke.

"Semi-Semi! Kenjirou! Whoops looks like we've walked into a make-out session." Tendou's voice suddenly popped up.

The pair pulled away from each other, letting go of their hands.

"Have we interrupted anything? If we have not can the two of you return to the floor?" Ushijima asked.

"We aren't doing anything shut up." Shirabu answered.

"Well you guys were clearly making out in that tree." Tendou added.

Kawanishi and Yamagata snickered in the back while goshiki looked confused. Shirabu jumped off the tree and Semi followed suit, causing Tendou to believe even more that they had just been making out. 

"Anyway it's time for us to return home." Ushijima said.

The two trailed behind the group, they hadn't exactly been doing what Tendou said, they were just getting caught up in the moment. Semi then held out his hand to his boyfriend, he didn't care if others saw. Shirabu took it without hesitation. The two of them walked slowly home, Semi didn't want to leave Shirabu, and Shirabu just wanted to look at stars. All they knew is that they were happy to be in each other's company.

BONUS  
The two of them were up in the tree again, just stargazing as they always did. Semi tried to get closer but Shirabu pushed him away.

"Don't get any closer or I will push you off this tree Eita."

"But why Kenjirou?"

"Because I know that Tendou is here probably recording this."

Semi discarded the thought and tried to get closer again, but Shirabu did exactly what he said he was going to do and pushed the other setter off the tree. It wasn't a particularly high branch and Semi fell into a pile of leaves, which left him uninjured. 

"Why did you do this? This is why...." he trailed off. "I love you Kenjirou."

"I love you too Eita."


End file.
